The present invention relates generally to pipe fitting, and is particularly concerned with an apparatus and method for performing various pipe fitting operations.
In pipe fitting operations, successive sections of pipe must be positioned, aligned, and welded together in the proper relative orientations. Piping systems are required in many areas, including water and sewage pipes, plumbing systems of all types, power plants, chemical plants, and many more. Pipe fitting operations typically involve use of various different tools, and often require more than one person to support and position the pipe sections during welding. The tools typically used by pipe fitters are leveling devices, such as plumb lines and bubble type levels; clamping devices for holding pipe sections, as well as other devices to be attached to the piping, such as valves and the like; measuring devices for measuring lengths and angles; and scribers for marking positions on pipes to show where a hanger will be positioned, or for positioning pipe ends at the appropriate spacing for welding.
When pipes are to be hung above the ground or suspended from a ceiling, it is necessary to provide hangers at spaced intervals for supporting the pipes. The hangers must be properly aligned to avoid stress on the pipes and to keep them in the desired orientation. Up to now, this has been done by means of a level hung on a line extending along the desired piping path. However, this may sag or bend in the wind, causing improper hanger positioning.
Currently, pipe fitting operations require a variety of different and separate tools which the pipe fitter may not have readily available. Additionally, some operations are difficult to perform using current tools, and may require more than one person.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pipe fitting apparatus and method.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a pipe fitting apparatus is provided which comprises a first connector unit for releasable connection to a first pipe adjacent to a pipe end to be coupled, the first unit having a groove for location against the outside of the first pipe and a groove axis for extending parallel to the axis of the pipe; a second connector unit for releasable connection to a second pipe adjacent a pipe end to be coupled, the second connector unit having a groove for location against the outside of the second pipe and defining a groove axis for extending parallel to the pipe axis; and a pivot coupling for adjustably securing the first and second connector units together, the pivot coupling having a pivot axis extending transverse to the groove axis for pivotal adjustment of the orientation of the second connector unit relative to the first connector unit, whereby the relative orientation of the first and second pipes to be coupled can be adjusted; and a releasable locking device for releasably securing the second connector unit at a selected orientation relative to the first connector unit, the pivot coupling including an angular scale for indicating the angle of the second connector unit relative to the first connector unit.
In an exemplary embodiment of the invention, a level device, such as a bubble level, is secured to one of the connector units for determining when the connector unit is in a horizontal orientation, so that the orientation of both connector units can be accurately determined. An angle level may be secured to one end of the unit carrying the level device to permit angular positioning of the unit relative to the vertical. A laser pointing device may be mounted at one end of one of the units in an orientation parallel to the groove axis. This may be used for alignment of hangers at the appropriate heights for suspending successive pipe sections.
In the exemplary embodiment, the connector units are both generally elongate members, each having linear scale markings extending along their length for measuring distances along a pipe to which the connector unit is secured. One of the members may have one or more through bores extending through it in a direction transverse to the groove axis and pivot axis, and projecting through a central axis of the groove. A center punch may be mounted in one of the through bores for punching a hole in a pipe at a position at which a smaller branch pipe or valve is to be secured. This may be used in conjunction with the angle level for appropriate positioning prior to punching a hole in the pipe.
According to another aspect of the invention, a pipe fitting method is provided which comprises the steps of securing a first connector unit to a first pipe section adjacent the pipe end, adjustably securing the first connector unit to a second connector unit by means of a pivot coupling for rotational adjustment of the orientation of the second connector unit relative to the first connector unit about a pivot axis extending transverse to the secured pipe axis, securing the second connector unit to a second pipe section for connection to the first pipe section, releasably locking the second connector unit at a selected angular orientation relative to the first connector unit, welding the pipe sections together, and releasing the first and second connector units from the pipe sections.
With this invention, a single apparatus is provided which can be easily used by a single person to position two lengths of pipe relative to one another at any desired relative orientation and to hold the pipe sections together while welding the pipe sections directly to each other or to an intervening pipe coupling. The apparatus also incorporates various auxiliary devices for leveling, measuring, and alignment purposes, avoiding the need for the pipe fitter to have to carry, or have available, a large number of separate tools.